Think I'll Die Another Day
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: The story about a young oprhan named Duo who's trying to survive on the streets in scarred society and a young boy named Heero who's been trained to be a killer, when these two meet, all hell breaks loose and they end up on a wild escape to save their liv
1. Prologue

**Think I Die An Another Day  
  
**

By: Tash AKA: Natasha  
Rating: Unknown  
Pairing 1x2x1  
Summary: Another look at Oliver, starring Duo and Heero. Duo, a young naive orphan trying to survive on the streets and Heero, a boy who's a natural when it comes to killing interact with each other in this story filled with an adventure you'll never forget. This story is set in the future, after many wars, a scarred society is trying to move on with their lives but history has a funny way of repeating itself.   
.......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Note: Duo - 7 years old / Solo- 10 years old/ Heero- 9 years old  
  


**_"Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see"_**   
  
- Superman lyrics  


  
  
Prologue: Running  
  
Duo ran through the streets, with a bag filled with apples tightly within his grasp, following him was the angry man that he stole them from. Duo took a quick U-turn into an alley and lost the man in the darkness, Duo's amethyst eyes scanned the alley for any sign of trouble than grinned and crowed like a rooster (a famous call he learned from watching Peter-Pan when he was younger). A boy a little older than Duo with straight shoulder-length blonde hair and blue-green eyes appeared and smiled as he saw Duo. "Hey kid, about time. What took you so long?" The boy murmured playfully. Duo grinned and retorted "If you really have to know Solo, I got struck in traffic. Some rich people came here. There were a lot of people around them, I guess they're famous or something."   
Solo smiled as Duo rambled on and took the bag of apple carefully from his grip, his eyes narrowed slightly as he heard Duo talk about some rich folks entering the colony, that could only mean one thing, trouble and there was enough trouble on the colony as it is. What person in their right mind would go to a colony that suffered most from the wars. The colony was packed with every criminals, veterans, and many more people that desired something unattainable. "Come on Duo, it's time to go home," Solo whispered as he took Duo's hand and led them towards old abandoned hotel (rundown) building. As they entered the building, the place was surprisely clean, and the light and water system still worked, the place was once filled with burn furniture, rats and other unsanitary things but Solo and other orphans managed to clean the place, and make the place seem homely. The building looked empty from the outside but it was actually packed with many orphans who either lost their family, were abandoned, or ran away. Many of the children there, suffered because of the costly wars that happened frequently before their time, but still affected their lives.   
As Duo and Solo entered the building, a loud whistle echoed throughout the building and a crowd of kids ran over to get the goods. "You guys settle down, there's not enough food for all of us, we're going have to cut our rations down a little bit since there seems to be some weird stuff happening here." As Solo announced this, Duo told all the orphans about the rich people he saw while he was getting the food. Another group of Orphans holding bags of food walked over towards Solo. "Solo, we collected some food, some of us ate all ready but some of the others are sick and they need more food than the rest of us." Reported one of the orphans in the group. Solo frowned and appeared pensive for a couple of moments before nodding his head and announced "All right everyone who hasn't eaten can eat what I leave behind, I'll divide the food in half, some food will go to those who haven't eaten while the rest will go to the sick kids unless, some of you guys wants to give up your share."  
Duo looked around at the group of orphans, who were now quiet, a lot of them were staring hungrily at the food, Duo knew none of them will be willing to give up their share so he took a deep breathe and uttered. "The Sick kids can have my share, I'm not that hungry anyway," Duo smiled at everyone to lighten up the mood and walked away towards his room, his stomach grumbling softly. Solo watched Duo go sadly, he silently made a promise to himself to try to save some food for him as he was dragged towards the sick kids.   
.......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Duo sighed sadly as he lifted a golden-cross from around his neck and held it tightly in his hands. A chestnut strand fell in his face and he pushed the strand behind his ear. Duo looked out the window as his stomach grumbled with hunger once again. A bright star catched his eye and he wished silently on that star for a better life for all the orphans. Still starving, little Duo curled up in the torn blanket and ripped pillows that was his bed and faked sleep. He listened carefully for the footsteps of Solo coming to his bed, as he did everyday. He smiled sadly as he heard Solo coming towards his body and peered through a hole in the blanket to see Solo leaving some food for him when he wakes up. "Thanks Solo." Duo whispered softly and Solo smiled at him before leaving the room. Duo quickly grabbed the food and stuffed it in his mouth and sighed contentedly, he felt a little better with a stomach that wasn't completely empty. He feel asleep immediately, not knowing when he awoke, it would be to a nightmare.  
.......................................................................................................................................................  
Meanwhile.....  


_"I guess,I'll die another day"  
-Madonna  
_

  
A young boy named Heero was on a mission, he was a secret soldier, a young assasin. A pistol was held tightly in his hands as he ran through an illegal experiment basement base. His mission was to destroy everything inside the building. Heero ran though the building, placing little explosives as he went. A soldier walking through spotted him and started to shot, Heero flipped out of the way and killed the man. He kicked open a vent and crawled through, once he was faraway as possible from his last location, he pressed the activator and explosives were heard. Heero began to crawl through the vent faster as ball of fire chased him as aftermath of the building being blown apart. Heero quickly pushed through the exit through the vent system and ran for cover, he watched silently as the building burst into flames with occupants still inside. Heero's cold Prussian eyes surveyed the scene, committing it to memory and quickly took out his mini-contacter (basically a computer which contacts his boss) and the computer automatically dialed the number needed. "Mission accomplished." Heero murmured unemotionlly and he turned away from the flames of the fire and walked on towards the waiting helicopter. A man was waiting for him inside, "Good work Heero, I have another mission for you. It's in a local colony called L 2."   
  
-End of prologue.  
  
So what does everyone think? Review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

**Think I Die An Another Day****  
**

By: Tash AKA: Natasha  


Rating: Unknown  


Pairing 1x2x1  


Summary: Another look at Oliver, starring Duo and Heero. Duo, a young naive orphan trying to survive on the streets and Heero, a boy who's a natural when it comes to killing interact with each other in this story filled with an adventure you'll never forget. This story is set in the future, after many wars, a scarred society is trying to move on with their lives but history has a funny way of repeating itself.   


Note: Duo - 7 years old / Solo- 10 years old/ Heero- 9 years old 

...................................................................................................................................................................  
  
_"Mission accomplished." Heero murmured unemotionally and he turned away from the flames of the fire and walked on towards the waiting helicopter. A man was waiting for him inside, "Good work Heero, I have another mission for you. It's in a local colony called L 2." _

  
Chapter One: The Mission\The Arrival 

-Hours later, at the Base 

Heero stared at his guardian Odin coldly as the man informed him of his mission. "Heero, your mission is to hunt down a terrorist group called Death hiding in the L2 colony before they find a new recruit to be their Shinigami. The group whereabouts were last noted in the South district, they were trying to find someone to be their new leader, since their old leader was killed. Your job is to find this group and erase them. There should be no trace of these group left in the L2 colony, almost like they never existed. Do you understand Kid?" Prussian eyes stared at Odin coldly before speaking, "Mission acknowledged." Odin stared at young boy for a minute, the cold eyes staring at him was devoid of feeling and completely empty, after all he seen and done, this kid was true force to be reckoned with, The Perfect Slayer, the one thing this man truly feared. The kid was unnerving, no kid should be so cold that you feel chills just by staring into the person's eyes. "Heero, don't take this group lightly. These people don't mess around, they are extremely dangerous and they will destroy anything that gets into their way. Be careful." Warned Odin to young slayer who stared at him blankly for a moment than nodded his head. "Ninmu ryoukai." (Mission Accepted) Heero stated as he left his guardian Odin alone to think as he walked off towards his room. Tomorrow he'll be leaving for the L2 Colony. 

Meanwhile............................. 

Odin frowned grimly as he dialed his friend on his cell phone "Howard, I need a favor. Get your strongest men on the case of the Death group on the L2 colony pronto, I don't think the perfect slayer can handle it alone." Odin hanged up the phone and stared out the window, his gaze unfocused in his intense thinking. I promised myself that somehow I'll get you away from that mad doctor J and get you a regular life kid, and I will. You deserve that Heero, more than anyone here. I'll miss you though, and I know this mission will be your last, for after this you'll be erased as the perfect slayer and be reborn as Heero Yuy, a kid that deserves happiness more than anyone." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back on Colony L2 

Bright violet eyes opened with fright as a small form shivered in cold air. Duo shook his head to clear his vision and stood up slowly, he looked around to see more small trembling forms besides, himself. As he walked away from his little room towards the sick bay, where the sick kids were sleeping, some of them were shivering though. Duo carefully walked over the little forms sleeping peacefully to where the sick kids lay, he laid a hand on each one's forehead, sighing in relief when he realized that everyone's fever went down. As silent as a mouse, Duo crept out of the room, not noticing the eyes in the darkness following his every move. 

Duo stopped walking as he reached his destination, a small window that could be easily opened in case of emergencies, it was the window he always used when he sneaked out to get things for his family. Duo cautiously climbed out the window, expertly swinging down the pipes to reach the ground. As his feet touched the ground, Duo ran off to a little shop where he usually got the items needed for his family. As Duo walked into the dark alley and rung a little bell near a door, the door swung open to the calm face of a young woman who stared at Duo intently for a moment than smiled. "Hey Fey, here again for the blankets and medicine." The woman murmured as she led Duo inside and showed him where the piles of blankets were kept and the medicine in the bag. 

Duo smiled at the young woman, "Thank you Rose, your the greatest. I promise someday I pay you back for everything." Promised Duo as he began to drag the bags of blankets and medicine towards the exit of the store. "Don't worry about it Fey, I couldn't keep this business going without you, your my favorite model. I design all my clothes for you and people seem to love them, especially those royal folks, I guess I have some talent. I made a special blanket for you, since I knew you wouldn't ask for one, it's the color of your eyes with little crescent moons on it. I hope you like it, I also made some cocoa, so stay for little awhile and warm yourself up. Please." Informed Rose as she beamed at Duo who smiled in return. Rose handed Duo the warm chocolate milk within his favorite mug and watched the young benevolent boy drink it down rapidly, surprisly without burning his tongue. 

"Wow, slow down there tiger. There's no need to rush." Teased an amused Rose, she knew that's how Duo worked, he ate quickly and drank quickly, it was the way he adapted to always being on the run. Duo winked at Rose as he put the empty mug on the table and dragged the bags of blankets and medicine carefully through the exit of the store. "Bye Rose!" Duo called out as he disappeared in the night. Rose watched him wistfully, that boy was so kind and sweet, she would adopt him if it was possible but she knew Duo would never leave the rest of the orphan kids alone here in L2, who's know what could happen to them. 

Duo hurried along through his secret passageway, carrying his bags of goodies as he ran along. Finally he reached his destination, he sneaked through a bottom window, never losing his grip on the two bags as he lifted them through the window as well. Duo carefully took out each blanket and covered each kid who was shivering from the cold and took a huge wool blanket to cover the kids recovering from the virus. He also put the bag of medicine near the sick kids so when they woke up, they could have some medicine to take. Duo than took out the last blanket out of the bag, it was made of some sort of fabric that felt soft to the touch, like he heard silk was suppose to feel like. He observed the blanket and realized the blanket did match his eyes and beautiful crescent moons covered the blanket, it was beautiful and very warm, Duo noted as he wrapped his small body in the blanket. His eyes grew tired and he fell asleep, little did he know that when he woke up, it would be to a nightmare. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile At the Base 

Heero woke precisely at 6 am, his bags all ready packed, his guns safely hidden on his body. He picked up his light bags, one held his laptop, the other held his necessaries. Heero's dark Prussian-blue eyes scanned the room for anything else he might need, as he walked out his room towards the shuttle bay. He needed to get to Colony L2 quickly, before the Death group find out he was going there. Heero quickly reached the shuttle bay and walked towards his private shuttle to the L2 colony, he needed to accomplish his mission and get back for his extra training that Dr. J said he needed. 

Heero walked into the shuttle and the door automatically closed behind him, as he found a seat near the doors and sat down. "So your the perfect slayer, your not that impressive." Murmured a deep voice. Heero turned quickly around and reached for his guns, but he wasn't fast enough for the dark figure lunged for the boy and knocked him out. "Aaa, the perfect slayer is just a boy, perfect. Your shall be our blood sacrifice." The dark figure murmured, a flick of his hand and all the lights of the shuttle turned off. The dark figure's teeth gleamed in the darkness, two fangs grew out of his mouth and he growled "Master, I got a prize for you." 

-TBC 

-I didn't expect for this chapter to be so long actually, I just wanted to continue this fic since people seemed to like it. Please review and I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter is going to be very fun, when Heero and Duo finally meet. I made a few changes to the basic plot, I think this fic is going to more supernatural related now. Stay tuned for Chapter Two: A Meeting Of Peril. 

_  
_

_  
_

  
  



End file.
